


Waking up

by CatThatWrites



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, Pippa is so pure, Pippa singing and Hecate pretending to be annoyed, SO FLUFFY, Sharing a Bed, gay witches all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatThatWrites/pseuds/CatThatWrites
Summary: Pippa tries to wake up Hecate. At 6am, on a Sunday.





	Waking up

Pippa Pentangle jumped out of bed like the ball of sunshine she is. She started to fix the coffee, trying to give Hecate as much time to sleep as possible. She tiptoed over to Hecate’s side of the bed, where Hecate was, her face covered by the blankets on the bed. Pippa Peaked through the covers,”Hecate, honey, you need to get up.”  
Hecate groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers with her.  
“Hecate, we agreed to at Ada’s at 7:00.”  
Hecate rolled over to face her, “I don’t recall.” The covers muffled her voice  
Pippa crawled into bed beside her and uncovered her. “Hecate, Love. You have to get up.”  
Hecate uncovered her head, “Pippa.” Pippa gave a hum in reply, “Let me sleep. Please.”  
“A few more minutes then.” Pippa kissed her forehead  
Pippa back to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee with quite a lot of sugar and looked out the widow for a bit. She finished her coffee and went back to the bed.  
“Hecate,” Pippa cooed. Hecate Groaned in reply  
“Pippa It’s a Sunday. Please no.”  
“I already gave you five minutes, love. You need to get up. Ada is expecting us.” Pippa crawled into bed beside Hecate, again. “I’ll do it.” Pippa threatened   
“Do what.” Hecate opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend  
“Start singing.” Pippa smiled  
“That’s not the worse thing you could do.”  
“Any requests?”  
“No.” Hecate rolled her eyes  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away” Pippa sang in her most cheerful voice, while cuddling Hecate “Fine. Have it your way.” Hecate crawled out of bed and out of Pippa grasp, “By Merlin’s beard, Pippa.” Pippa Laughed and followed her to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that! It’s one of my favorite ships and it’s rad. Thanks for the read!


End file.
